Markio
Summary Markio is a YTP Feme character and is a leader of YTP Femes made by a user, Lou Cartoon. He's another good character who has his team to match MLG Femes, he also have a brother named Louisey. His origin was revealed to be real, the plot was: "This is Markio. He were banished from the real world, to the femeverse for being to destructive. There he planned to trained them to control their powers and learn some new ones. Now, he's janitor to the feme middle school and Markio fell in love with another character, Princess Bleach. Though she constantly gets kidnapped by Bouser. And so, Markio go on adventures though the femeverse to save Bleach, and sometimes he get help with his team." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, goes up to Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Markio Age: 40 Gender: Male Origin: YTP Femes Classification: Humanoid, Plumber, Leader of YTP Femes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Trickster, Martial Artist (Expert in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Superhuman Combat, Homing Attack, Enhanced Leap, Limited Flight (With Cape or Flipping the Bird.), Teleportation, Combination Attacks, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Hair Manipulation (Via Long Mustache.), Transformation, Reality Warping and Cartoon Physics, Body Control, Explosion Inducement, Penance Stare, Summoning (Able to summon Markio clones.), Duplication (Create clones of himself.), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Earthquake Creation (Via Hammer Plus.), Size Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of generate engerys to sing that make him powerful to wipe out multiple constellations, although this was done by letting him bounce between different solars.), goes up to Universal+ Level (Was stated and shown to have universal powers as a whole. Stated to be beyond 4D being. Able to caused big bangs.) | Multiverse+ Level (Stated to have limitless powers. Also can capable of destoryed infinite space-time continuums by just went cringe and use the sing.) Speed: MFTL+ (Should've been comparable to Nario.), goes up to Immeasurable (Can outrun time void.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, goes up to Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level, goes up to Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Likely High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extranded melee range with Bacon Launcher, ten of meters with powers-ups and projectiles Standard Equipment: a Hammer, Bacon Launcher, and Dramatic Star. Intelligence: High (Has a high IQ.) Weaknesses: If you can cut off there hands, Markio can't use them anymore. Markio can't do his stare since they have no eyes through their hats. Is weak to rainbow powers and cancer powers that can kill him. Key: Base | With Dramatic Star Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Mario Bros. Category:Adults Category:Hammer Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Hair Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Tricksters